Sintomas
by Neevy Ambr Du
Summary: Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y responde a la petición de Chessiepedia. ¿Alguna vez habéis sentido curiosidad por saber como se enteraron Lily y James de que ella estaba embarazada?


_**Disclaimer: Harry Potter y su universo pertenece J.K. Rowling y este fic está realizado sin ánimo de lucro.**_

_**Este fic ha sido creado para el "Amigo Invisible Veraniego 2013" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black" y responde a la petición de Pokechii ahora llamada Chessiepedia. **_

_**Chessiepedia espero que te guste y perdón por la tardanza.**_

**Síntomas**

—Buenos días, princesa.— Susurró un hombre de pelo moreno a la mujer pelirroja que dormitaba en la cama. Lily abrió los ojos tras sentir los labios de su marido sobre los suyos propios.— Te he traído un zumo, unas tostadas y un chocolate. Todo para mi princesa.

No era un día especial ni para James y mucho menos para Lily, pero él la colmaba de las mejores atenciones. Lo hacía una vez cada veintiocho días.

Ella era una de esas mujeres que lo pasan muy, pero que muy mal, una vez al mes y algunos meses hasta dos. Sangraba mucho, el estómago se le ponía del revés y tenía un dolor en uno de los ovarios como si alguien le diera pequeñas descargas.

Sí, Lily Potter tenía una regla muy difícil; pero también tenía un marido encantador que le daba mimos hasta que por fin le hacía efecto la poción al día siguiente.

Pero extrañamente cuando esta vez se levantó de la cama no había dolor y cuando fue al baño tampoco había el más mínimo rastro de sangre. La última vez que había tenido un retraso había sido hacía muchos años, cuando cursaba quinto y perdió a su mejor amigo. Entonces había llegado a tener cuatro faltas e incluso la tuvieron que operar de urgencia en sus vacaciones. Los nervios le habían impedido que menstruara y había acabado enquistándosele los dos ovarios.

Últimamente había tenido una vida ajetreada. Sólo hacía tres años que había empezado a trabajar en el ministerio y con la escalada de Voldemort apenas podían mantenerse al día. Y además ese loco había intentado matarlos dos veces. La última, dos días atrás. Todavía no se hacía la idea de cómo habían podido escapar.

No quería pensar en ello. No quería que nadie le quitara sus momentos de felicidad. Ahora disfrutaría de su marido y si tenía una segunda falta ya se preocuparía ella de acudir al ginecólogo.

Odiaba a ese chucho asqueroso por haberla tirado al agua en pleno mes de febrero. El agua estaba helada y para colmo de males le bajaba la regla el día que tenía cita en el médico. Pero no creáis que le había bajado una vez se había secado y cambiado de ropa. No, porque este tenía que ser el peor día de Lily.

Por la mañana los mortífagos habían atacado Surrey, a un par de pueblos de distancia de donde vivía Tuney y ella había tenido a bien llamarla para pedirle de que tuviera cuidado, pero ella había empezado a despotricar sobre los magos cuando había intentado explicárselo y en lugar de preocupada por su hermana ahora volvía a estar enfadada con ella.

Era un día de locos, lo único bueno era que por lo menos la regla se mostraba calmada. Y menos mal, porque no le había dado tiempo de aparecerse en su casa para tomarse la poción antes de ir al ginecólogo.

Allí tuvo que esperar media hora desde que supuestamente era su turno. La sala estaba llena de embarazadas y también había un par de bebés de los que no podía apartar los ojos, como una niña de unos tres meses con una basta y rizada cabellera castaña.

Mirando a los bebés se calmó un poco su enfado. La verdad es que tenía ganas de tener uno pero James no dejaba de repetirle que no era momento para traer a un niño indefenso a este mundo. ¿Pero cuando iba a ser el momento? No quería pensar en lo peor, pero si esto se mantenía quizá jamás pudieran tener un hijo. No sería la primera bruja que tras un enfrentamiento con mortífagos quedaba estéril.

Por fin la enfermera la mandó pasar a la consulta, dejando en la sala de espera sus lúgubres pensamientos sobre aquella magia oscura.

—Bueno, señorita Evans, ¿que la trae por aquí?

—Señora Potter, me he casado.

—Enhorabuena. Pero cuénteme, no le tocaba revisión hasta dentro de dos meses.

—Bueno, en realidad, no ha sido más que una tontería. He tenido una falta, la última vez que pasó eso me tuvieron que operar y claro, me he preocupado. Pero acaba de bajarme hace una hora. Y además no me duele, por suerte, porque no me ha dado tiempo de pasar por casa a tomarme la po.. el nolotil.

—Bueno, le echaremos un vistazo a sus ovarios igualmente.

Se subió a la camilla (o potro de tortura según había dicho Sirius cuando lo habían convencido de ver "La mano que mece la cuna") y el médico le indicó que se bajara un poco el pantalón y se subiera la camiseta para echarle el gel que como siempre estaba endiabladamente líquido. Durante unos minutos que por supuesto se le hicieron interminables el ginecólogo pasó el generador de ultrasonidos por su vientre mientras miraba una pantallita en la que Lily no distinguía nada.

—Bueno, señorita… señora Potter, ya he averiguado el motivo de su falta.

—¿Otro quiste?

—No se preocupe. No le ha bajado la regla porque está embarazada.

—¿Qué? Pero si me acaba de bajar la regla.

—Es normal tener sangrados mientras el embrión termina de implantarse. El problema es que no está bien arraigado. Tómese las cosas con calma, nada de tensiones y descanse; hágame caso y seguro que el embarazo sale adelante. Si vuelve a tener sangrados profusos acuda a urgencias enseguida.

Cuando Lily llegó a casa todavía no se lo podía creer. Estaba abrumada, feliz, preocupada; todo al mismo tiempo. Estaba embarazada. Aunque con la vida que llevaba quizá el embarazo no siguiese adelante. Por eso había de cambiar: dejaría su puesto en el ministerio y no iría a más misiones de la orden, ya lo habían hecho Molly y Alice cuando se quedaron embarazadas.

La tarde se le estaba haciendo larga, muy larga. Había momentos en los que pensaba que James tenía razón, que eran unos irresponsables trayendo a una criatura a la locura en la que vivían, pero pronto se le pasaba imaginándose mientras peinaba a una pequeña pelirroja de ojos marrones.

Sacó las costillas del horno, el plato favorito de Sirius, hacía poco que su hermano había muerto y aunque jamás lo admitiría, estaba muy afectado.

Lily fue hacia la nevera presta a servirse una copa de vino blanco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus hábitos tendrían que cambiar también. Últimamente había empezado a fumar para calmar la ansiedad y le gustaba beber una copa de vino de vez en cuando pero a partir de ahora no volvería ni a beber, ni a fumar. Por Elisabeth.

El sonido de una moto la sacó de sus pensamientos, Sirius era el primero en llegar. A veces casi dudaba de que Sirius tuviera casa, la mayor parte del tiempo lo pasaba en la casa del matrimonio.

Cuando Sirius se metió por la gatera para volver a hacerse hombre del otro lado un olor acre, desagradable inundo sus fosas nasales.

—Sirius, sube a ducharte inmediatamente.

—Hoy hueles especialmente bien, pelirroja.

—No seas zalamero, pulgoso, me sigo acordando de que me has tirado al lago.

—Ha sido sin querer.— Respondió él poniendo cara de perro pachón aún sin cambiar de forma.

—En serio, Sirius, sube a la ducha que voy a vomitar.

Sirius fue hasta el piso de arriba pensativo mientras Lily terminaba de hacer una ensalada para acompañar las costillas y en ello estaba cuando Sirius vestido con una toalla de lavabo y con el torso completamente empapado la agarró por la cintura y comenzó a girarla cantando.

—He is the champion, my friend.

—Pero Sirius, ¿Que te has tomado?

—¡Voy a ser padrino!— Estaba claro por qué lo decía pero no cómo lo sabía.

—¿Cómo…?

—No pretenderás que sean Remus o Peter. Ya casi vivo con vosotros.

—Razón de más para no hacerlo.— Dijo ella con una sonrisita, estaba claro que sería el padrino, ninguno de los dos podía decirle que no cuando les ponía ojitos.— ¿Cómo has sabido que estaba embarazada?

—Olfato perruno, las mujeres embarazadas oléis de manera especial. Con tantas bajas en la orden, empiezo a identificaros.

—Sirius, ¿qué tal si subes a ponerte algo de ropa? Es que hace un rato que se te ha caído la toalla y vale que James es comprensivo, pero esto…

—Sólo si me prometes que seré padrino del niño.

— Pero sólo si es niño, entonces.— No quería ni imaginárselo de padrino de su niñita.

—No te preocupes, me huelo que así será.

—No le digas nada a James.

—Todo tuyo.

—Lily, ¿Quieres un té o una manzanilla?— James volvió a levantar una ceja, sino conociera a Sirius creería que intentaba levantarle a su mujer.

El joven Black llevaba toda la noche de perrito faldero de Lily y nunca mejor dicho, porque se había pasado casi toda la noche en su forma animal bien pegadito a Lily.

—Sirius, te voy a tener que buscar novia.— Le dijo James ya un poco molesto.

Sirius había tratado de calmar a Lily y de infundirle ánimos durante toda la noche. En cierta ocasión ella le había dicho que le relajaba acariciar animales y él se había convertido en uno para ella. Pero era hora de dejarlos a solas para que ella se sincerara.

—Tienes razón, James, necesito una novia y estos dos también. Nos vamos.— Cogió a Remus y a Peter por sendos brazos y se desapareció con ellos.

—Es la primera vez que se larga solito.— se quedó James perplejo.

—Pues hay que aprovecharlo.— Dijo Lily quitándose la camiseta y lanzándoselo a James para provocarle. Otro de los síntomas del embarazo es la hipersensibilidad y Lily quería experimentar si los orgasmos eran más intensos. Sólo por curiosidad, por supuesto.

—Lily, si quieres más tendré que tomarme una poción. Estoy exhausto, no sé lo que te pasa pero puedes exprimirme todo lo que quieras.

—No seas exagerado, tampoco ha sido para tanto. Aunque creo que durante una temporada es posible que esté con la libido bastante alta.

—¿El qué?

—Cachonda— Repitió ella hablando en plata para que le entendiera.— Hoy he ido al médico y es uno de los síntomas de lo que tengo.

—¿Pero se cura?

—No, nunca se cura. Pero en unos dieciocho años y nueve meses la podemos echar de casa.

—¿Pero? ¿Quieres decir... que estás…?— Preguntó James tartamudeando.

— Sí, estoy embarazada.

El la besó y volvieron a repetir la danza de cuerpos conscientes ahora los dos de que no era sino ese mismo gesto de amor (y lujuria, no nos engañemos) el que había dado vida a esa pequeña criatura, quizás niña, quizás niño, pero sobretodo querido por su atípica familia.


End file.
